Data Never Lies
by Dyra Dreams
Summary: Inui and Yanagi decide to prove a simple theory InuixYanagi pairing


**Storyline: **Inui and Yanagi set out to prove a very simple theory…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Prince of Tennis or Yanagi Renji and Inui Sadaharu, or any other characters from the anime/manga that I may have mentioned.

_This is my first time to write a PoT fic of any sort…and I'm actually quite surprised that the first thing I wrote was an InuixYanagi pairing lolz (considering I haven't really had much of an opinion of them or read fics for this pairing before ; and especially since SanaYuki is my favourite pairing ;;)_

**Date Never Lies**

"There is a 50 chance," mused Inui thoughtfully, "That Renji could have won the match…,"

"However, the percentage of Seigaku winning was still 0.01,"

"Iie," said Inui as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, "According to my data, if we managed the 1 chance to get to Singles 2…our overall percentage of winning would increase to 25"

"But there was a 99.9 of Kirihara winning,"

"Fuji's 0.01 in your equation is very significant," said Inui

"The tensai Fuji Syuusuke," said Yanagi thoughtfully, "During the course of the game, their percentages switched. Sanada however had a 100 chance of winning,"

"And there was a 100 chance that Echizen would grow and mature during the course of the match…hence raising our chances of winning,"

"Today's figures are not necessarily tomorrow's numbers…" muttered Yanagi to himself

"Hence Seigaku proved that theory…" said Inui.

Yanagi sighed "There is a 75 chance that you didn't call me here so that we could talk about what happened at the Kantou Tournament Final or about proving this theory…"

"There is a 100 chance that Renji knows the alternate reason,"

"…"

"Could it be," said Inui in a fearing tone, "…My data is wrong," He delved quickly into his personal green notebook and read through his data, "Illogical,"

Yanagi looked deep in concentration, his brows furrowed in deep thought as he suddenly lifted his head up.

"By taking away all the common variables…there is a 98 chance that it may be to prove another theory…,"

"As expected from my newly collected data on Renji…," said Inui as he hastily scribbled in his book muttering "Ii data" before putting it down to face Renji properly, "We've…known each other for a very long time,"

"Four years, two months and twenty-two days," said Renji automatically remembering that it had been a week since he last saw Inui.

"Would you be willing to participate in a little experiment towards my theory?" asked Inui as Yanagi looked emotionless, "_Knowing Renji's curiosity…there is a 98.9 chance that he will partake…,"_

"Fuji said to me the other day, after our trip to Germany to see Tezuka," continued Inui, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder…, of course this confirmed my suspicion 100 that Fuji likes Tezuka…,"

"Yukimura said a similar thing to me the other day," said Yanagi as he pondered.

"100 chance that he is talking about Sanada," said Inui, "And an 85 that Sanada is clueless to Yukimura's feelings…,"

"More like 95 chance," said Yanagi as he saw Inui scribbling down more data in his book. After four years, two months and fifteen days…things had not changed…Inui was still focused on data as always. A small smile came to Yanagi's face…

"So we have two cases which in theory proves your theory," said Yanagi, "Theoretically speaking of course since neither Sanada and Yukimura nor Fuji or Tezuka have got together yet,"

"There is a 98.9 chance that Fuji and Tezuka will get together when he returns back to Japan,"

"And a 93.5 chance that Sanada and Yukimura will eventually get together,"

"But the theory is yet to be proven in reality,"

"There is a 97 chance I know where Sadaharu is heading with this. By using _us_ as the guinea pigs for the theory,"

"We had not seen each other for four years, two months and fifteen days before we met on the tennis court," said Inui, "We have been apart from each other for a longer time than Fuji and Tezuka or Sanada and Yukimura…we would make the best control,"

"Accordingly, there is a 50 chance that things may have changed, and a 50 chance that things have remained the same,"

"However accounting for the anomalous factors, there is a 33.3 recurring that things have changed,"

"Ah yes…I forgot the anomalies," said Yanagi as he hastily amended his data prediction, "So that means that percentage that we've remained the same is 66.6 recurring,"

"Although there was an unexpected 10 increase in the data when you agreed to come to myself,"

"And there is a 5 chance that you forgot _that_,"

"Of course," said Inui as he hastily amended his data, "48.8 chance now that things have changed between us,"

"It's still less than half Sadaharu," state Yanagi.

"Then we'll just have the rearrange the data again to increase the percentage," replied Inui has he wheeled his chair back to his computer and started typing out the data.

Yanagi crossed his arms, "There is something we can do to increase the percentage…a variable which we haven't _truly_ considered yet," Yanagi uncrossed his arms and stood up, a sly smile on his face.

"Of course!" said Inui as he spun his chair around to face Yanagi again, his glasses' lens shining in excitement, "How could I forget…there is a 100 certainty that things have changed between us if Re-,"

Inui's voice became muffled and his glasses became very steamy.

"…kiss me," finished Inui, his glasses all crooked and his cheeks stained a very slight hint of pink

"100 chance that things have changed between us then," said Renji with a smirk on his face as he resumed his normal sitting position and crossed his arms again, "Therefore 100 success to theory, wouldn't you say…_Doctor_?"

Inui's cool composure suddenly crumbled…his whole face blushing furiously as he turned away from Renji to type things out on his computer.

Yanagi grinned in the corner, "There was a 100 chance that if I kissed him his composure would remain cool, but if I said his nickname…the same percentage that he would lose composure," Yanagi chuckled to himself softly…

"Data never lies…,"


End file.
